Ojos verdes
by Isis Blackwell
Summary: Ser una serpiente influyó más en su vida de lo que hubiera deseado... Este fic participa del reto "House Swap" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


Hola gente! Los saludo otra vez con un nuevo One-Shot, participando del reto "House Swap" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación". Les comento que esto está recién salido del horno y que no lo he corregido, me "tiro un lance" como decimos los argentinos porque no tengo ni idea si estará bien escrito, ojalá que sí. Estoy muy pero MUY atareada con la facultad y, sinceramente, era escribirlo y subirlo ahora o dejar el reto, así que ¡aquí estamos!

Bueno, como siempre, hay una frase encabezando que guiará más o menos por donde va la trama. Espero que les agrade, escribí sobre una Ginny un poco muy diferente (suena contradictorio lo sé) y los sucesos de los libros han cambiado un poco, ustedes se darán cuenta.

En fín, les dejo para que me enjuicien por esta locura que se me ocurrió (me voy lanzando sola el avada jaja).

**HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**OJOS VERDES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Quien se eleva demasiado cerca del sol con las alas de oro las funde"._

William Shakespeare.

.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Invierno de 1995._

"_Posees una mente muy abstracta y abierta. Tienes un temperamento duro y explosivo. Perder no es una opción para ti, buscas superarte con creces en todo lo que decides hacer. Eres un poco testadura y tienes un ingenio bastante interesante. Eres valiente cuando se trata de hacer lo necesario para conseguir lo que deseas. Esto último es lo más importante. Tienes mucha ambición de superación. Quieres llegar a lo más alto y no te interesa que tengas que hacer para lograrlo. Mucha perseverancia, mucha autoestima, mucho orgullo, pero mucha arrogancia y codicia… Podrías quedar bien en otra casa pero estoy seguro de que perteneces a…"_

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se levanto agitada. Aquel sueño la había estado torturando desde hacía semanas. Nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa y no entendía el por qué. Claro que aquel sueño, no era más que un vivo recuerdo de lo que había pasado cuatro años atrás.

Cerró los ojos recordando el instante en el que el Sombrero la había enviado a su actual casa. El silencio perturbador, las miradas frías y siniestras de sus compañeros, la decepción en el semblante de sus hermanos, la sorpresa en la cara de los profesores…

- ¿Vas a quedarte mirando la pared o piensas bajar a desayunar? – Diane Carter, una chica de bucles dorados y ojos avellana la observaba desde la puerta del cuarto. Las otras chicas ya no estaban, debía de ser tarde.

- Ya voy, Diane. – Contesto con su usual voz inanimada. – Puedes adelantarte si quieres.

- Bajare a la Sala Común. - Diane se acomodo un mechón de su enrulado cabello. – No tardes ¿sí? – Salió con su usual contorneo de caderas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ginny se volvió al espejo que estaba frente su cama y se miro. Su largo cabello rojo contrastaba con su pálida piel manchada con pecas naranjas. Sus ojos castaños poseían un brillo encantador, sin embargo no destilaban ninguna emoción. Esa había sido su expresión desde hacía unos días, antes de partir rumbo a Hogwarts.

La pelirroja suspiro y se alistó para, el que sería, un largo día.

. . .

- El imbécil de Hagrid no me ha permitido inscribirme en su TIMO. – Diane miro a Ginny indignada. - ¿Puedes creerlo, Ginevra? ¡Es el único que no me permite rendir!

- A mí no me interesa rendirlo. – Repuso la pelirroja. – Me parece una asignatura completamente innecesaria.

- A mí también me lo parece. – Respondió la rubia. – Pero mis padres me exigen perfección académica. – Diane rió con sarcasmo. – No entiendo cómo es que no me pidieron quedar en Ravenclaw…

Estaban caminado rumbo al Gran Comedor a través de uno de los pasillos que llevaban al aula de Pociones. Fuera del castillo llovía a cantaros, tanto que el aire frio que solía llenar las mazmorras se había incrementado. Ginny continúo la tediosa charla sobre las asignaturas de ese año con Diane, hasta que estuvieron en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Al entrar sintió como alguien la empujaba levemente. Se giró y se encontró con una chica de cabello alborotado color castaño. Ginny sonrió sínicamente.

- Granger… - Notó que la castaña estaba siendo acompañada por su "supuesto" hermano y por… Harry Potter. La sonrisa sínica de la pelirroja se borró levemente cuando sus ojos cayeron en este último. – Tu sangre sucia te hace ser ciega a demás de ramera ¿eh? – A su lado, escuchó a Diane reír.

- ¡Cállate, Weasley! – Exclamó quién sería su hermano. – ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así!

- No te preocupes Ron. – Hermione suspiro. – Es caso perdido como la mayoría de su casa. – La castaña se encamino a la mesa de Gryffindor. – Mejor vámonos.

- Más ramera eres tú. – Escupió Ron, sus ojos azules ardían, luego siguió a Hermione.

Ginny iba a responderle pero algo la detuvo. Harry Potter le robó el aliento, sólo por un segundo. Sus ojos verdes la llevaron a otra dimensión y le recordó mucho a como le dedicaba miradas antes. Sólo que no solía ver decepción y tristeza en sus ojos. El azabache parpadeó y pareció regresar de la luna, siguió a sus amigos y dejó a una pasmada Ginny.

- Un mestizo, una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre… Qué trío más curioso. – Escuchó decir a Diane.

Ginny observó al trío y a la mesa de Gryffindor, casa a la que toda su familia había pertenecido.

Todos menos ella…

.

_La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole. Verano de 1995._

_- Claro que estoy seguro. – Dijo Harry, todos en la mesa lo escuchaban atentamente. – Lo vi con mis propios ojos._

_- Harry es importante que recuerdes bien todo. – Esta vez era su padre quien hablaba. – Si es verdad que quien-tu-sabes ha regresado, el Ministerio se está equivocando olímpicamente en sus decisiones._

_- ¡Yo luché con él, Señor Weasley! – El grito de Harry logró ponerle la piel de gallina. - ¡Él mató a Cedric!_

_Oyó un suspiro seguido de una especie de gruñido. Se acomodó de modo que podría escuchar mejor lo que decían pero, al parecer, la conversación había finalizado. Escuchó pasos que se aproximaban hacía su posición y se escabulló para no ser descubierta._

_Se marchó rumbo a su cuarto. Una vez allí tomó un pergamino y una pluma, untó esta en un tintero y escribió lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó a su lechuza color chocolate con el propósito de enviar la correspondencia pero el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta le impidió hacerlo._

_Parada en el umbral estaba Hermione Granger, quien la observaba con demasiada sospecha para su gusto. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y aparentó lo mejor posible no estar haciendo nada fuera de lo normal._

_- Gr… Hermione – Se apoyó de forma casual en el escritorio en el que había estado escribiendo. - ¿Ya vienes a dormir? – Preguntó recordando que la muchacha se había quedado a dormir en la Madriguera esa tarde._

_- No aún. – La castaña avanzó hacía ella manteniendo su mirada sospechosa sobre ella. – De hecho, te he visto detrás de la puerta del comedor, Ginny. – Hermione se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos. – El Señor Weasley nos ordenó dejarlo solo con Harry, sin embargo tú te quedaste a espiar ¿se puede saber el por qué?_

_- Soy curiosa. – Contestó automáticamente. – Eso lo sabe todo el mundo._

_- Sí, bueno. – Hermione entrecerró los ojos. – Te he visto espiar demasiado últimamente, Ginny. Y, curiosamente, te estás metiendo demasiado entre los slytherins cuando tus padres te pidieron no hacerlo. – La castaña se acercó al escritorio de la chica. – Y he notado que tienes ciertos libros que, definitivamente, no se nos han pedido en Hogwarts… - La chica acercó su mano a uno de los cajones del mueble._

_- Ni se te ocurra abrirlo, Granger. – Ginny puso su mano encima de la de la castaña con más fuerza de la requerida. La perforo con la mirada y Hermione entre abrió los labios._

_- Lo sabía… - Susurro. – __**Estas de su lado.**_

_- Del lado de la verdad. – Dijo Ginny, aún apretando la mano de Hermione. – Del lado de la verdadera magia. Los magos como tú son aberraciones, escoria ¡No merecen la magia!_

_- ¡No puedes hablar así! – Grito Hermione. – Fuiste criada en una familia que cree en la igualdad, una familia con los valores más puros del Mundo Mágico ¡Date cuenta de que los estás traicionando!_

_- Ellos son los traidores… - Escupió la pelirroja. – ¡Ellos traicionaron a su propia sangre al confiarle la magia a gente como tú!_

_- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! - Ginny notó las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña. - ¡Al hablar así estás en contra de Harry! ¡Él te salvó de Voldemort en la Cámara!_

_- Nunca le pedí que me salvará. – Sentenció la pelirroja, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Hermione. – No me interesa lo que pienses, no eres más que una maldita sangre sucia._

_Ginny a penas pudo protegerse del Expelliarmus de Hermione. Tomó su varita de su bolsillo y le lanzó un Confringo. La castaña cayó de espaldas rompiendo la pared._

_Pronto todos los ocupantes de la casa se acercaron a ver qué había sucedido. Todos observaban la escena, patidifusos._

_- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto su madre acercándose a Hermione al verla tendida en el suelo en medio de escombros de la pared._

_- ¿Ginny? – Ron se acercó a ella. - ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- ¡Cuéntales, Ginevra! – Hermione se incorporó y la miro con el rostro llenó de polvo gris de las paredes destrozadas. - ¡Diles cuáles son tus ideas respecto la guerra que se aproxima!_

_- ¿De qué habla, Ginny? – Los ojos azules de Ron reflejaban expectación y sorpresa como todos los de los presentes._

_Ginny miro Hermione con sus ojos iracundos y peligrosos, bajo la varita y volvió su mirada a su padre._

_- No sé de qué habla, papá. – Dijo como si nada. – Realmente no entiendo, ella fue quien me atacó primero. Actué en defensa propia._

_- ¡Deja de mentir! – Exclamo Hermione poniéndose de pie. - ¡Tú estuviste espiando las conversaciones sobre Voldemort todo este tiempo y enviando cartas sobre lo que averiguaste a Draco Malfoy! –Ginny resopló con fastidio. - ¡Le cuentas todo lo que puedes averiguar y, a demás, estás aprendiendo magia negra! – Hermione tomó de nuevo su varita. - ¡Accio carta a Draco Malfoy! – El pergamino enrollado que Ginny estaba por enviar llegó a las manos de la castaña. - ¡Léalo! – Hermione se lo entregó a Arthur Weasley._

_Pasaron minutos hasta que el hombre expresó una cara de profunda decepción. Se frotó los ojos y miro a Ginny. Una lágrima traicionera se resbalo por su mejilla izquierda. Arthur apretó la mandíbula y le entregó la carta a su mujer._

_- Después de todo lo que te hemos enseñado… - Musito mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo. - ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PENSAR ASÍ?!_

_- ¡ENTONCES ES VERDAD! – Berreo Ron. - ¡GINNY ES UNA MALDITA SERPIENTE RASTRERA!_

_- ¡TE EDUCAMOS PARA SER MEJOR QUE ESTO, GINEVRA! – Los gritos de su padre, por un momento le llegaron al corazón. Pero Ginny seguía pensando que estaban equivocados en todo sentido. - ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ALGUIEN CON TUS IDEAS VIVA AQUÍ!_

_- Ginny ¿en verdad eres de ellos? – Fred no se veía enfadado, pero Ginny podía notar que estaba muy dolido._

_- Yo no puedo ignorar el hecho de que soy una sangre pura. – Dijo ella con la cabeza en alto. – Ellos – Señalo a Hermione. – no merecen ser magos._

_- En ese caso, - Arthur se acercó a Molly que lloraba descontroladamente. – no eres bien recibida en esta casa. – Dicho este se retiro con su mujer desconsolada._

_Ginny tomó su varita y conjuró uno que otro hechizo, guardando todo lo que sentía que le sería útil. No tardó mucho en preparar dos maletas y reducirlas para su comodidad. Todo lo hizo siendo atacada por los berridos de Ron y George que la insultaban de todos los modos posibles._

_Salió al patio, sintiendo la lluvia sobre su rostro. Conjuro un leve hechizo que murmuro haciendo que una chispa plateada saliera de su varita. No tardarían en ir a buscarla._

_- ¡ESO ES! – Le grito Ron. - ¡VETE AL INFIERNO MALDITA TRAIDORA!_

_- ¡LARGATE Y NO VUELVAS! – Esta vez fue George. - ¡YA NO ERES UNA WEASLEY!_

_- ¡SILENCIO! – Exclamo Ginny con su cabello rojo pegado a su rostro debido a la lluvia. - ¡USTEDES SON LOS TRAIDORES!_

_Un sonido le llamo la atención. Se giró y vio a una figura alta junto a otra casi tan alta como la primera, aparecer. Un hombre rubio junto a un joven, la miraron con intensidad. Ginny caminó hacía ellos._

_- ¿Las comadrejas no se cansan de gritar? – Dijo Draco al escuchar a Ron y George, enviar una nueva tanda de gritos al verlos._

_- Vámonos de aquí. – Exigió Ginny. – No soporto este lugar._

_- Tienes razón, - Estuvo de acuerdo Lucius. – apesta a pobretón._

_Ginny tomó la mano de Draco y, justo antes de desaparecer, sus ojos vagaron hasta los orbes verdes de Harry Potter, que la observaba partir desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso._

_Ginny sintió, por un instante, que se estaba equivocando de camino._

.

Ginny observaba por una de las ventanas de la Sala Común de Slytherin, el Lago Negro. Ya había anochecido y todos habían ido a cenar al Gran Comedor. Se había excusado con Diane de que no cenaría porque se sentía cansada aún del partido de quidditch del fin de semana. Lo cierto era que Ginny se sentía nostálgica. Aunque no compartiera los ideales de su familia, tenía que admitir que los extrañaba. Sobre todo a sus padres, que siempre la habían consentido y que habían aceptado que su única hija mujer había sido sorteada en Slytherin sin hacer un escándalo. Ginny apoyó sus brazos en la ventana y colocó su cabeza sobre ellos. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

- Espero que esos suspiros se deban a mí. – Escuchó una voz sarcástica y un arrastre de palabras muy característico de alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

- Claro que son por ti. – Se giro para mirar los ojos color plata de Draco, que la observaba con una ceja alzada. - ¿Por quién más podrían ser?

- Potter. – Un escalofrió envolvió a Ginny pero lo supo disimular. Draco rió. – Conmigo no sirve disimular, Ginevra. Sé muy bien que te gusta Potty

- ¿Y si fuera así, qué? – Contraatacó ella. – Eso no cambia nada, Draco.

- Espero que no. – Dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Colocó una mano en el mentón de la pelirroja y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Porque, de ser así, me vería obligado a hacer algo que no me gustaría. – Ginny se sintió atontada por unos segundos, una sensación de vértigo la atosigó.

- No los traicionare. – Ginny lo miro con determinación, firme ante su resolución.

- Muy bien. – Draco acarició su mejilla con su pulgar. Ginny sintió un leve cosquilleo en esa zona. – En ese caso, tu iniciación será pronto. Junto a la de Pansy y la de otras chicas de Slytherin.

- Perfecto. – Contesto Ginny, clavando sus ojos en los de él. – Mantenme al tanto.

A la pelirroja le pareció vislumbrar una leve sonrisa de orgullo en el rubio. Él se acercó más a ella con los ojos clavados en sus labios pero, así como lo hizo, se alejó. El orgullo desapareció de la mirada del joven y, en su lugar, la expresión indiferente de siempre tomó lugar. Draco colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó un largo trecho de Ginny.

- Lo haré, Ginevra, - Dijo y, sin más, salió de la Sala Común.

Ginny volvió a mirar por la ventana, captando al calamar gigante nadando a lo lejos.

Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios pero, esta vez, fue por un motivo diferente.

.

- ¿Cómo pudiste, Ginevra? – La voz de Ron sonaba increíblemente decepcionada y dolida, aunque sus ojos denotaban odio puro. Era la primera vez que aquel sentimiento se asomaba por los ojos de su hermano de forma tan pura hacía ella. Algo, en lo más profundo de Ginny, se removió al pensar en eso. - ¡CONFIE EN TI A PESAR DE TODO Y MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!

- Ya cállate, comadreja. – Draco empujó con rudeza a Ron. – Vamos, Umbridge te espera. – Draco le sonrió cínicamente. Detrás de él, los demás miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial se llevaban al resto del Ejército de Dumbledore con ellos ¿Qué había ocurrido? Luego de ganarse, de nuevo, la confianza de su hermano y sus amigos, Ginny los había traicionado contándole a sus compañeros serpientes dónde se reunía el ED y quiénes eran los que lo formaban. La pelirroja se sentía satisfecha de su acción aunque, muy pero muy en el fondo, se sentía ruin por haber entregado a su hermano.

Observó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y cinismo como Hermione Granger, la perfecta chica de Gryffindor a quien sus padres alababan a más no poder, ser llevada casi a la fuerza por Pansy Parkinson. Seguida de ella, fueron llevados Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom por Warrington y Gregory Goyle. Sus otros dos hermanos, George y Fred, le siguieron a estos. Ambos cabizbajos y sin mirarla o insultarla como Ron lo había hecho, eran controlados por Filch que reía emocionado de tener, al fin, algo de acción.

Sintió una mano que se aferraba alrededor de su codo, levantó la vista y se topó con unos ojos color esmeralda. La sonrisa falsa de Ginny se borró cuando conecto con ellos, olvidando su anterior regocijo. Una extraña calidez la invadió y ella no pudo hacer más que mirar fijamente al propietario de aquellos orbes.

- ¿Por qué, Ginny? – Susurro Harry. Ginny notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos. – Confié en ti. – Su voz perdió fuerza al decir aquello y una lágrima traicionera se resbaló por la mejilla del chico. Ginny sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, una opresión que la hizo tener ganas de llorar. Pero fue tan breve como el susurro de Harry.

Vicent Crabbe le gritó a Harry para que se moviera, dejando a Ginny mirando un punto en la lejanía de la Sala de Menesteres, sin ver nada en realidad. Su mente había quedado en un blanco total.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez… se había equivocado de bando.

.

_Hogsmeade. Octubre de 1997._

El sonido del crujir de las hojas con cada paso que daba era lo único que era capaz de escuchar, además del suave ondeo del viento frio que azotaba el abandonado y solitario lugar. Las tiendas y locales que, por esas épocas solían rebosar de gente debido a la cercanía del Halloween, ahora estaban prácticamente desiertas. Hogsmeade era un pueblo fantasma en todo sentido de la palabra. Y ella había contribuido a aquello.

Apretó el abrigo negro de gabardina que llevaba puesto contra su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma y observó los lugares que solía recorrer durante las salidas de Hogsmeade con sus compañeros. Un suspiro escapó por sus labios y Ginny volvió a sentir aquel sentimiento que no sabía reconocer. No entendía qué era exactamente lo que sentía pero, fuese lo que fuese, era muy similar a un crucio de su tutora Bellatrix.

- ¿Rememorando los viejos tiempos? – Escuchó a alguien hablarle desde atrás, susurrándole en el oído derecho. Ginny se giró y le sonrió a Draco Malfoy.

- Los buenos tiempos… - Dijo con marcada ironía. – Pienso que habría que hacerle un retoque a este lugar, - Miró a su alrededor con apatía. – luce muy, pero muy aburrido. Las clases de Bins son mejores que pasear por aquí, Draco. – El rubio soltó una carcajada.

- No exageres, Ginevra. – Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su capa. – Definitivamente cualquier cosa es más divertida que escuchar a Bins durante dos horas.

- Para que veas lo agradable que me resulta este lugar… Si se le puede llamar así. – Ginny observó el edificio que solía ser la famosa taberna Tres Escobas donde tantas veces había bebido cerveza de mantequilla con Diane y sus amigas, ahora no era más que una ruina que se caía a pedazos. – Este lugar no me gusta en serio, Draco. – Ginny comenzó a sentirse peor, una opresión en su pecho le generaba ganas de llorar y no se creía capaz de contenerse por más tiempo. – Quiero ir.

- Ginevra, ¿te sientes bien? – El usual frio e indiferente semblante de Draco se había roto para mostrar una mueca de sincera preocupación. Ginny bien sabía que ella era una de las pocas personas que podía generar eso en él. – Estas pálida…

- Tú… ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? – Murmuro ella, tratando de mantener la voz lo más firme posible. Sentía sus ojos húmedos y algo rasposo en la garganta.

- Pues, - Draco intento encontrarse con sus ojos, pero Ginny le rehuía la mirada. – no lo sé…

Un silencio abrupto cayó entre ambos. Ginny recordó la primera vez que había ido a Hogsmade. Tenía trece años y ya poseía una poderosa reputación entre las serpientes. Aquel día, en las Tres Escobas, se había sentado con Diane y Harper, otro chico de su curso, y habían bebido cervezas de mantequilla. Luego de una media hora, habían ingresado a la taberna un trío de chicos. Ginny había reconocido a Malfoy, Cabbre y Pansy Parkinson. Conocía a Draco sólo de saludo, ya que jugaba quidditch junto a él para Slytherin pero nunca había charlado con él en serio. Aquel día Pansy había sugerido sentarse en la mesa con ellos porque ella era muy amiga de Diane y Harper. Ginny sonrió al recordar cómo charló con Malfoy aquella noche, en la taberna y, cuando regresaron, en su Sala Común. Todos, sobre todo sus hermanos, le habían dicho que el chico era un elitista engreído, cobarde y arrogante, lo cual no era del todo mentira pero Draco tenía más en su interior. Ginny podía notar que, la mayor parte del tiempo, el rubio fingía ser quién no era.

- ¿Recuerdas esa noche? – Ginny observaba con cariño el montón de escombros negruzcos que antes pertenecerían a las Tres Escobas. – Creí que eras divertido… - Draco se sitúo a su lado.

- Y lo soy. – Dijo él sonriendo con pedantería, Ginny no pudo evitar reírse. Draco la tomó de los hombros para que ella no le rehuyera la mirada. – Deja de recordar. – Le susurro, Ginny soltó un sollozo. – Cuanto menos recuerdes, menos dolerá.

- ¿Tú también… te arrepientes? – Más lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la pelirroja.

- No me alcanzará la vida para hacerlo, Ginevra. – Draco seguía susurrando. – Pero ya está hecho, no debemos torturarnos con eso. – Ginny asintió.

Una explosión sonó a lo lejos y una risa loca llegó a los oídos de Ginny. Ella cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que su tutora podía estar haciendo con los demás mortífagos en ese preciso momento.

Recordó su niñez en la Madriguera, recordó a sus padres, la cálida presencia de su madre, la protección que le inspiraba su padre. Recordó a sus hermanos: el liderazgo que ofrecía Bill, lo amable y simpático que era Charlie, lo divertido que resultaba molestar a Percy, lo divertidos que eran los gemelos y el compañerismo que Ron siempre le había otorgado… Ron. Recordó el momento de su Selección y cómo Ron se había enfadado con ella al principio. Luego de aquello nunca había tenido la misma relación con él pero seguía siendo su hermano. Y ella lo quería a pesar de lo cabezota que era.

Al principio la casa de Slytherin no la había aceptado pero, a su propio pulso, había logrado que la respetaran como a una serpiente más. Había entablado amistad con muchos hijos de sangres puras, lo cual su padre no aprobaba pero aceptaba. Mantenía un buen nivel académico y jugaba de cazadora para el equipo de quidditch de su casa. Ginny había conseguido encajar entre las serpientes.

Más, en primer año, había sido víctima de un horrocrux del Señor Oscuro. Recordó como Harry Potter la había salvado de la muerte segura al enfrentarse al basilisco él solo. Ella no se lo había agradecido como todos esperaban porque, aunque no lo quería admitir, los ideales elitistas de la pureza de sangre ya se estaban metiendo en su joven mente de once años. Pero Ginny, en el fondo, sabía que esos ideales habían nacido con ella y que el estar en Slytherin los había despertado.

Y ahí estaba otro problema que no la dejaba dormir a veces: Harry Potter. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas llenos de decepción la perseguían en sueños. Ginny sabía que nunca sería capaz de conciliar el sueño otra vez si no se disculpaba con él ¿Por qué? Harry Potter había puesto en juego su vida para salvarla y ella lo había traicionado innumerables veces. Había caído muy bajo, demasiado en realidad.

Luego estaba su hermano y la sangre sucia de Granger. Sabía que también les debía una disculpa a Ron y a toda su familia pero la sangre sucia era otro tema aparte. Desde que la había conocido, le había caído pésimo. Era tan perfecta que le daban nauseas recordarlo. Y lo peor era que sus padres la adoraban. Ginny sentía celos de Hermione y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también envidia. Envidia porque ella había quedado en Gryffindor. Envidia porque sus padres la creían la "hija soñada". Envidia porque ella era "la bruja más inteligente de su generación". Envidia por estar tanto tiempo con Harry. Envidia porque Draco dejaba de prestarle atención cuando la veía. Envidia por haber conseguido todo eso t ser una simple sangre sucia hija de muggles. Ella era sangre pura y era detestada por su familia y por Harry. Lo único que le quedaba era Draco, y a él no se lo quitaría.

Cerró los brazos alrededor del rubio y lloró. Lloró por querer cambiar las cosas. Lloró por sus padres a los que había decepcionado. Lloró por Ron a quién había hundido en el odio. Lloró por Harry a quién había traicionado… Lloró por sí misma porque se había sido seducida por el poder, la envidia y la ambisión.

- Me doy asco, Draco. – Susurro Ginny con voz apagada, aún con el rostro oculto en el pecho del rubio.

- Yo también me doy asco, Ginevra. – Dijo el chico, con voz quebrada, mientras rodeaba a la pelirroja con sus fuertes brazos.

Se quedaron así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Ginny lloraba y Draco la consolaba. Ambos dolidos por los errores que habían cometido. Los seres humanos tenemos la peculiaridad de darnos cuenta de nuestras fallas cuando es demasiado tarde…

- No hay vuelta atrás… - Musitó Ginny separándose levemente de él. Se sentía mejor aunque ese extraño sentimiento la seguía molestando.

- No… - Draco suspiró. - ¿Seguiremos luchando, compañera?

- Hasta el final. – Una mirada cómplice surgió entre ambos. Los errores se pueden enmendar.

El viento corrió con más fuerza, Ginny respiró profundamente. El olor a quemado llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Sintió la calidez de unos labios en su frente y, a continuación, una mano tomó la suya. Draco la guiaba de vuelta hasta donde se encontraba su tutora y un traslador que los llevaría a Malfoy Manor.

Escaneó sus espaldas por última vez, aún consiente del cálido y firme agarre de Draco. Llevó, por instinto, la mano libre al bolsillo de su abrigo donde guardaba su varita.

Unos ojos verdes resplandecientes la miraban fijamente desde la oscuridad de la calle.

* * *

**I. B**


End file.
